the_breweryfandomcom-20200215-history
Public Roleplays
THE BREWERY This is a coffee shop and bar combo, wedged inside a void between multiple dimensions and timelines. With a comfortable vibe, self serving drink machine, tables and chairs of all kinds, and lovely worn couches, this is the ideal escape for anyone who wants to meet new people, seek safety from troubles of their universe, or if you simply just want a good cup of coffee! Be mindful of the antics that arise, though. And while it can get a little heated, at it’s center, this is a welcoming and loving secret community for all walks of life and death. '-- The Brewery description' This is the bread, the butter, the wheat, the milk, and the farmer of HTC RP. It is the first floor of the brewery, and is the most frequented channel of the server. It is made of mostly wood, outfitted with tables, chairs, and a bar counter. There is also a vending machine inside, which could dispense anything you type in. This is also the most chill channel, with most of the roleplays here being friendly and not-so-friendly conversations. THE SECOND FLOOR This cozy nook is consequence of the efforts to give more space for conversation thanks to Robin some time ago. Curtains and fairy lights cover every corner of the room, and the soft glow and perfect temperature of the fireplace ties together the space into the perfect location for any group to hang out in, the comfy and worn leather lounge chairs, piles of beanbags and blankets and two large hanging hammock swings make it even more so. This is most definitively the perfect space to relax with your friends to escape the bustling chaos of the first floor whenever the occasion arises. Just be mindful to not bring too much of that same loud energy up here, Robin wants a space to nap, after all. '-- The Second Floor Description' It is, quite obviously, the second floor of the brewery. In here, there is a warm fireplace, scattered beanbags, fluffy carpets, a second vending machine, and many more. There is also a balcony, though it only leads to a vast sea of nothingness. This is where the owner, Robin Goodfellow is mostly in. THE SPICE CABINET A portal has just opened in The Brewery, leading to this place, #the-spice-cabinet! This place doesn't contain any actual cinnamon or pepper, but if things in your life are dull, tarnished, and out of shape like a rusty fork, there is no better place to go than this topsy-turvy room. See, it completely changes form every two weeks days. One day, it might be untouched wilderness, and the next, it's bustling city. There's no room to get bored here! Inhabited by a strange, mysterious, and zesty lass named Neverest, this room really does prove that variety is the spice of life. '-- The Spice Cabinet description' It is a public roleplay hosted by SkaterCheese, a long-time valuable member of HTC RP and an administrator. Every month, the Spice Cabinet changes themes, adding flavor and variety to the brewery. It was created on 13/07/18. OFF TRAIL OFF TRAIL SUMMER FUN! After your seemingly eternal hike through the Village Forest, you end up at Isabelle Lake. Looking around, the sand surrounds the entire lake. You swear this area was a salt marsh before. The moistened sand closer to the water is perfect for making sand castles! One could say it's almost like a Paradise. Aquatic Goods now sell stuff to make sure you have the best time at the beach! Almost anything you could think of, they have it! A snack shack has opened up on the beach! They sell the stuff that'll cool you down after a hot summer's day. They also do pizza, burgers, hot dogs, and any other food of your liking! '-- OFF TRAIL description' Off trail is a roleplay made by Jacky, another long-time member of the HTC RP. It is a beachside rp, where it is summer all year round! There's a lot to do, from beach games to hiking and mining and many more! OASIS Is the wild life of always running from prying trainers getting tiring? Do you love your trainer, but just sometimes need a break from nonstop battling? Do you just want some adventure? Look no further! Out of the graciousness of Arceus’ heart, and some help from some other dimensional legendaries, Arceus has created this sanctuary for all pokemon everywhere. From the highest peaks of the snowy tip of the mountain, to the lowest point of the depths of the cove, this get away truly has everything for every type of pokemon. Explore, battle, level up, make friends or enemies, whatever your heart desires. All humbly provided for you by the powerful Arceus. Who know! Maybe It’ll stop by sometime. Either way, you’ll be safe, happy, relaxed and invigorated in this pocket dimension’s walls. Enjoy! ' -- Oasis description' Oasis is the brewery's resident Pokemon RP. Choose and make your pokemon and have it play, chat, and battle with it's fellows! It is made by Multi, one of the brewery's administrators. THE TESTING ROOM This is a room designed by figures you have not and never will meet. They watch you from afar, studying you like a labrat. They throw gold to watch you dance. They laugh at your struggles. They cheer to your conflict. They test you for science and their own enjoyment. Every day, the room changes completely. You do not enter, you do not exit. Every day is something new, but it is controlled. '-- The Testing Room Description' The Testing Room is an RP made by the former owner of the brewery, GradedAPlus. It is now administrated by Multi. In this roleplay, you and your compatriots are subjected to different scenarios, and once the loop of ignorance was broken, all of you start piecing together what's going on, and, bit by bit, earning your freedom. As of 12/08/19, the Testing Room has reached it's conclusion. THE REALM The Realm is much like the Spice Cabinet, but each time it changes, you and your friends are subjected to different scenarios which you must survive. It is administrated by Juniya, along with the administrators. THE THREE TRIALS The Three Trials is a roleplay about a collection of people who have committed heavy sins in their past and now seeks to repent for it. Whoever wins gets the forgiveness that they look for, and move on from their own personal purgatory. It is made and administrated by Mesh. MM-TOWNSQUARE MM-Townsquare is a roleplay that is essentially a long game of Werewolf, or Town of Salem. Many participants team up into either the innocent Town or the murderous Mafia, while some are delegated to be the neutrals, such as Jesters and Werewolves. It is administrated by King and other administrators. This game works through DMs for the town and the mafia, and a central townsquare chat in the channel itself. You relay actions on the game master, and, depends on the circumstances, he will carry it out for you.